Beautiful Friendship
by Anzibanonzi
Summary: Fluff! It is the end of a Beautiful Friendship for Kel and Dom, four years after the happening in Lady Knight. KD


Disclamer: I don't own 'Beautiful Frienship' or any of the characters. Really I swear, I'm not making any money!

This story was inspired by a Nat King Cole song called, "Beautiful Friendship" You can find the lyrics at the end. I did not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please Review and tell me what you think. Constructive critism is welcomed! I would love to know ways to improve my writing.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan let a bright smile light up her face. She had returned to the palace only the day before from fighting pirates on the coast of the emerald ocean. Commanding the newly created fourth company of the Kings Own was a tiring job and she was glad to be back home eating in the mes with other members of the Own. Her hazel eyes shown brightly from behind her now shoulder length brown hair. The tall youth could match most men's height, and after years of training and fighting almost all men's strength. The knights companion was the witty and handsome Domitan of Masbolle. The captain, second in command of the third company toped Kel's height and his sarcastic tounge was a match for anyone but his cousin. Kel considered Dom to be one of her best friends, he was able to carry on both a sophisticated serious conversation and a light chat filled with fun.

Kel, normally Yamani stoic, broke out in fits of laughter and Dom repeated the antics of her former knight master and Knight Commander of the King's Own Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak. "The King himself finally had to come down and drag my lord from behind the curtain and pull him into the party. You should have seen it; the big man was positively quivering at the thought of being the center of attention. And comand… I mean Buri was no help either. She just sat there and laughed her head off."

They continued to sit at the table and swap humorous stories of people they knew. Kel told of how her friend and Dom's cousin Nealan of Queenscove almost rode his horse over a cliff as he was re-reading a letter sent to him by his wife, Yuki, telling him that their eldest daughter had decided to apply for page training.

As the mess slowly emptied of men trying to get a good nights sleep, since they never knew when they would be called into duty, Kel and Dom picked up their trays and moved them to the cleaner's station. Then they amicably talked as they walked through the halls of the Own's barracks and found themselves at Kel's rooms. She let him into the dining room, which she used for a study. Shoving books, maps, and supply requisitions into a corner of the table she offered him a drink. He refused anything but cider, so they both sat next to each other nursing steaming cups.

The two friends talked late into the night. Soon Kel's yawing indicating to Dom that it was time to leave. He chided himself and her for allowing her to stay up so late after such a long ride. As she stood up to show him out their hands met each other's lightly. Kel could feel her heart skip a beat and start racing. Trying, yet failing to keep the blush out of her cheeks she looked up into his eyes. At that moment she knew that their friendship had ended. In its place something much deeper formed, and she was lost on how this could have happened so suddenly.

Slowly, as if moving to fast would shatter the moment, the moved towards each other. Their lips met for a tender and sweet kiss. Pulling back gradually they realized what had been happening between them for the last many years. Afraid to waste another moment of their time together they met once again, this time more fiercely. Kel was grateful for the charm that she always wore around her neck after they expressed their love for each other.

When Kel woke the next morning she was surprised to wake up is strong, warm arms. Remembering the events of last night she smiled sweetly and snuggled deeper into Dom's grasp planning on making this moment last forever

This is the end of a beautiful friendship,

It ended a moment ago.

This is the end of a beautiful friendship,

I know,

Cause your eyes told me so.

Weve always been

Like sister and brother,

Until tonight,

When we looked at each other.

That was the end of a beautiful friendship,

And just the beginning of love.


End file.
